Un deseo
by UDPusa
Summary: Diecisieteavo fic. Segunda parte del gran fic 'El hilo entre el odio y el amor'. Habrá la misma intensidad que en el anterior volumen, pero trataremos con diferentes protagonistas. Sin duda alguna, esta historia no os dejará indeferente.
1. El alma perdida

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Un deseo**

Capítulo 1: El alma perdida.

* * *

 **[Fawn]**

Dieciocho días habían pasado desde que nos anunciaron su matrimonio. Fueron unos días de mucho ajetreo, todos queríamos participar para hacer de ese evento, El evento, y el Invierno entero estuvo más movido que nunca. Uno de esos días, vi a Gliss enrollándose con Spike. Me impactó una barbaridad verla con otra hada, y para bien, ya que eso significaba que también le gustaban las hadas, pero también significaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Huí, hice como si no hubiera visto nada y escapé. Los siguientes días, la evité como pude y sin darnos cuenta, llegó el día de la ceremonia.

Me senté lo más apartada de ellas, junto a las hadas cálidas, las cuales, la mayoría disponían de esa maravillosa crema anti-frío de Adam que se empezó a suministrar.

La espera terminó cuando se abrieron las enormes puertas del palacio de Invierno y apareció Tink junto a la reina, haciéndonos poner todos en pie. Llevaba un vestido asombrosamente largo, un poco sugerente y de tonos verdes y azul-hielo. Estaba impresionante, no se veían pero debía de llevar unos tacones por su altura de más. Era la primera vez que veíamos ese vestido, y estábamos ansiosos por ver el de Peri. Tink los hizo y no dejó que nadie lo viera hasta hoy.

Se la veía más feliz de lo habitual, aunque eso pudiera parecer imposible. Me dio muchísima envidia. Al llegar al altar esperamos a su futura esposa, pero el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba. Los murmullos crecieron por momentos y entonces Tink nos hizo callar.

"¡Silencio! Ya viene" fue gracioso que tuviera que ser ella quien impusiera orden. Poco después, sus alas brillaron y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Allí, apareció ella, al lado de Milori. Se le estaba estropeando el maquillaje por sus lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas. También con tacones, llevaba un vestido más corto, de un azul metálico poco visto en bodas. Además, llevaba un collar colgando de una llave preciosa, y los pelos recogidos elegantemente.

El silencio se hizo absoluto cuando llegaron las dos al altar y se cogieron de las manos. Entonces, se rompió el silencio.

"Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la eterna unión entre dos almas muy especiales..." Redleaf se encargó de dar un tostón de lo más emotivo, pero largo hasta el cansancio, que me hizo dejar de prestar atención un par de veces, hasta que llegó la mejor parte "Dicho esto, me honra y me llena de orgullo estar aquí para hacer felices a estas dos preciosidades. Es el momento de anunciar vuestros votos" sin duda, la mejor parte, estaba deseando que se equivocaran o se quedaran en blanco.

Pero me sorprendió que ninguna de las dos trajera ningún papel preparado.

"Peri... Periwinkle... mi amor, mi vida. Ojalá hubieran palabras suficientes para decirle cuanto te amo. Empezaste a hacerme feliz desde el primer día que nos conocimos en la biblioteca, y pese a los problemas que pudimos tener, nunca nos separamos, incluso desafiamos a la muerte para estar juntas y aquí estamos... Sé que estando unidas, podremos con cualquier problema que nos encontremos, nada podrá abatirnos y nada, jamás, podrá separarnos. Por eso, y por un millón de razones más que no voy a decir porque no puedo esperar para casarme contigo, te pido que pases el resto de nuestros días junto a mí, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Peri no dejaba de secarse las lágrimas, era muy gracioso.

"T...Tink..." estaba literalmente llorando, no iba a poder decir nada. Tink la abrazó haciendo que todos soltaran un 'ooh' muy tierno.

Tras unos momentos, consiguió calmarse.

"Tink... Tinkerbell... Te mereces mi corazón, y mi vida, y mi alma. Me has dado tanta felicidad que se me sale por los ojos" dijo riendo y secándose las lágrimas "Hemos batido el récord en querernos y sé que vas a hacer lo imposible para superarlo, siempre lo haces. Te has convertido en mi diosa y quiero que el mundo entero sepa lo mucho que te amo. Eres mucho más de lo que necesito, no sé qué hice para merecer tenerte a mi lado, por eso, te prometo mi amor eterno aquí y ahora, con quinientos testigos y mi corazón en mi mano. Gracias por hacer de mi vida algo tan maravilloso, te amo y siempre te amaré" ahora era Tink la que estaba llorando.

El ministro dio unos momentos para que la calma volviera a reinar en ese palacio.

"Bien... Ahora, si hay alguien que quiera impedir este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre..." hubiera sido gracioso que alguien levantara la mano, bueno, quizás Terence lo hiciera desde el infierno pero eso no cuenta "Entonces... Periwinkle, escarchadora del lado invernal, ¿aceptas a Tinkerbell como tu futura esposa,-"  
"¡S-"  
"para la bueno y para lo malo-"  
"¡S-"  
"para el resto de vuestros los días hasta que la muerte os separe?"

"... ¡Sí!" me partía de risa, Peri estaba tan nerviosa que no le dejaba terminar.

"Bien... Tinkerbell, tintineadora del lado cálido, ¿aceptas a Periwinkle como tu futura esposa, para lo bueno y para lo malo, para el resto de vuestros días y hasta que la muerte os separe?" lo dijo más rápido para que no le pudiera interrumpir.

"¡Sí!" miré a mi alrededor y vi como todos miraban atontados esa escena tan dulce.

"Entonces declaro oficial este matrimonio, puedes besar a la novia" se besaron impacientes cogiéndose de la nuca y se estuvieron como veinte segundos sin despegarse "Ehem... Mis más sinceras felicitaciones" tras un gesto, bajaron del altar y pasaron por la alfombra roja muy juntitas.

Fue muy gracioso cuando Peri se tropezó con su vestido, pero por desgracia no cayó al suelo por culpa de Tink, hubiera sido digno de recordar.

Salimos todos a la plaza que había delante del palacio y fui con las chicas a felicitarlas. No le quité ojo al enorme pastel que estaba esperando a ser devorado.

"¡Chicas! ¡Estoy casada con Peri!" dijo Tink correteando al vernos.

"¡Felicidades!" gritamos todas, menos Vidia, que se quedó mirándolas dulcemente.

·Ahora tenéis que cortar la tarta·

"No seas impaciente glotona" dijo Rosetta. Entonces llegaron las amigas de Peri y me aparté un poco de ellas. Desde que supe lo de Gliss, no pude acercarme a ella, era como si tuviera miedo de enamorarme de ella.

Fui hacia la mesa del lado donde ya estaban empezando a comer el surtido de dulces y me puse las botas mientras las miraba de reojo. Gliss me vio y vino hacia mí, seguida por Spike, pero me escapé entre la multitud justo a tiempo. Me enrabié por tener que comportarme de esa forma, quería estar como siempre pero no podía evitar ponerme así al tenerla cerca.

Al cabo de un rato, empezó la música y algunos se pusieron a bailar. Tink y Peri desaparecieron para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómoda para la celebración, y digo desaparecieron por que las perdimos de vista durante una hora como mínimo.

Por ahí en la pista, estaban Spike y Gliss, no podía dejar de mirarla desde la lejanía, apoyada en una barra donde servían bebidas. Me gustaría tener alguna aventura con ella, creo que es la hada que me cae mejor, bueno, caía, o sea... En fin, que me caía de fábula hasta que me enteré de que salía con Spike. Ya podría haberme contado que le gustaban las hadas de esa forma, pero no puedo hablar mucho porque yo tampoco se lo dije.

Reaccioné cuando, sin dejar de pensar en mis cosas, Gliss vino rápidamente hacia mí sin darme tiempo a escapar.

"¡Fawn! Ven" me cogió del brazo y me dejé llevar. Pensé que me estaba sacando a bailar a su manera, pero no fue así.

·¿Qué-·  
"Enséñale a bailar a Spike, a mí no me hace caso"

·¿Cómo?· no entendía nada.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que le haré caso a ella?"

"Porque ella baila muy bien, ¿a qué sí?" no tenía ni idea de donde sacó eso, no recordaba haber bailado a la vista de ella.

·Si no quiere bailar pues que no baile, no es mi culpa que sea aburrida· quizás fui un poco borde, pero no pude evitarlo.

"¿Ves? Te ha llamado aburrida, y tú no eres aburrida, ¿o sí?"

"¿Porqué tienes tantas ganas de bailar conmigo?"

"¿Cómo que porqué? Entonces bailaré con Fawn" pero no, no bailó conmigo, Spike la cogió del brazo y se la acercó.

"Gliss, por favor, hoy no es un día para discutir" eso me hizo entender que solían pelear o lo habían hecho antes.

·Spike tiene razón, ¡esto es una fiesta! Disfrutémosla· la defendí, en el fondo no quería pero lo hice para que Gliss se lo pasara bien.

"Sí, ¡cierto! Vamos a criticar los vestidos que llevan las hadas" me hubiera encantado jugar a eso con ella, pero las dejé a solas en un momento de despiste nada más empezar. Lo sé, no debería de comportarme así, pero una parte de mí quería dejar que fueran felices, pese a que luego me doliera estar sin ella.

Me entretuve con las chicas después de eso, vimos como Tink y Peri bailaron en el centro de la pista maravillosamente bien y luego, al fin, llegó el momento del pastel.

Dieron el primer corte juntas y después, las hadas de la cocina se encargaron de repartirlo. Fui la tercera en recibir un trozo, por detrás de ellas dos, y la cuarta fue, como no, la impaciente Gliss.

"¡Mira que trozo más enorme! ¿Crees que será una señal?" pensé que me lo decía a mí, pero cuando me di la vuelta vi que hablaba con Spike. Qué decepción.

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas y poco a poco, la gente fue marchándose. Yo no tardé mucho en volver al lado cálido, primero porque no me apetecía seguir estando allí y segundo porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Después de ese día, poco más vi a Tink, ya hacía días que se había ido a vivir a casa de Peri y cada vez iba menos al Invierno, pese a disponer de la tan esperada crema de Adam.

Poco a poco, fuimos viendo hadas del Invierno visitando el lado cálido. Era divertido tener a hadas de los animales del otro lado que no conocían ni la mitad de animales del lado cálido, haciendo preguntas y sorprendiéndose por cualquier tontería.

Un día, apareció cierta escarchadora a la que hacía tiempo que no veía.

"¡Hey! Encontré tu escondite, ahora te toca a ti" dijo saludándome, como si hubiéramos estado jugando al escondite.

·Ah, hola Gliss. ¿Y Spike?·

"La he dejado un poco atrás hehe... Espero que no se pierda, esto es enorme, no sé como no os perdéis"

·Sí, al principio me pasaba con Invierno, y eso que es tres veces más pequeño. ¿Qué... tal estás?·

"¿Cómo que qué tal estoy? ¿¡Cómo estás tú!? No te he visto ni un día por Invierno, ¿dónde te metes?"

·Ya... es que estuve liada últimamente...· no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decirle.

"Guárdate tus excusas para otra ocasión, esta tarde vendrás a jugar con nosotras sí o sí, y no se hable más"

·¿Porqué?·

"¿Hola? ¿Fawn? ¿Dónde estás?" dijo haciendo que me buscaba "¡Invierno mola! ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de lo divertido que es? No puedes decirme que no lo pasabas bien con nosotras, con los trineos, las guerras de bolas de nieve, el patinaje... ¡Venga!"

·Lo siento, pero esta tarde tengo que cuidar a un... pajarito que tiene una herida en el ala· y no le estaba mintiendo, bueno, no del todo, ese pajarito era un bebé halcón, pero no podía decírselo.

"Buuu, aburrida, me gustabas más antes" una parte de mí ansiaba salir a jugar con ella, la otra se daba cabezazos contra un árbol por lo estúpida que me sentía.

·De veras, estoy ocupada, otro día ¿vale?·

"¿Mañana?" suspiré. Terminé cediendo para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones, quedar una tarde no podía ser tan malo.

·Cuando haya curado a Hannah, vendré, lo prometo·

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

·En unos días, no te preocupes. Ahora déjame trabajar·

"Esta bien... bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Spike, a saber donde se ha metido"

·Suerte con eso· y se fue sin más. Volví a casa para ver cómo estaba mi halconcita, tenía el ala prácticamente curada, pero no quería soltarla, me sabía mal despedirme de ella pese a saber que me querría comer cuando creciera.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, decidí que ya era hora de dejarla en libertad. En parte tenía muchas ganas de volver a Invierno, y ya de paso ver qué hacían ese par de inseparables hermanas. Así que, a escondidas, lo saqué hasta el bosque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y me despedí de ella.

Le había cogido cariño y ella a mí también, me dio las gracias por todo pero justo antes de que emprendiera el vuelo, escuché el chillido de un halcón en el cielo.

·¿Es de tu familia?· me dijo que sí, que llevaban un tiempo buscándola. Confié en ella y me quedé a su lado unos segundos más. Le acaricié el pico una última vez y la dejé ir. Por desgracia, ese halcón vino directo a mí y junto a él, dos más, que me rodearon enseguida. La alarma no tardó en sonar, pero a los scouts no les daría tiempo a protegerme si decidían comerme ·Em... no la he secuestrado sólo... le estaba curando la herida hehe...· dije con mi corazón a punto de estallar ·d-díselo...· pero no sirvió de nada.

Lo último que recuerdo son unas garras clavándose en mí.

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, estaba con Spike, riéndonos un poco de las hadas del lado cálido que intentaban patinar en la pista, cuando aparecieron Tink, Peri y Vidia a toda prisa. Me preocuparon con solo verlas.

"¡Chicas!" exclamó Tink recuperando el aliento "Dicen que Fawn ha muerto" dolió, aún sin saber si era cierto, dolió. No quise ni pensar en la remota posibilidad de que lo que decía era cierto.

"Si esto es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia" dijo rápidamente Spike, alterándose.

"No... Me han dicho que un halcón se ha hecho con ella" dijo Vidia seriamente.

·¿¡Cómo!?· era imposible, un hada de los animales como ella no podía haber muerto por un halcón.

"Vamos al lado cálido, ¡ya!" dijo Tink inquieta.

"¿Lleváis crema?" preguntó Spike.

"Sí" me ausenté unos momentos queriendo no creer que lo que estaba pasando era real "Tomad, vamos" nos la pusimos por el camino. Cuando cruzamos al Otoño, vimos un montón de jaleo. Había muchos scouts, hadas de los animales, Redleaf, y la reina, además de varias hadas y duendes.

"¡¿Es cierto?!" gritó Tink metiéndose dentro de la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia la reina. Localicé a sus amigas, las cuales ya estaban llorando, sobretodo Silvermist, y la tristeza me sacudió el corazón. Era cierto, todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad, Fawn había desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Hacía tan solo dos días que hablé con ella, dos míseros días. Fui a sentarme en las ramas de un árbol que había por ahí y hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos, abrazando mis piernas, intentando no llorar sin mucho éxito. Spike se sentó conmigo para consolarme.

"Lo siento..." me cogió el brazo para hacerse con mi mano y besármela.

·¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué no se escondió? ¿Es que no escuchó la alarma?· entonces rompí a llorar. Era una de las hadas que me caía mejor, habíamos disfrutado un montón jugando en Invierno, incluso habíamos quedado que cuando terminara de curara a ese pájaro vendría, no podía hacerme esto.

Terminé en los brazos de Spike, maldiciendo el destino y deseando volver atrás en el tiempo.

Los días pasaron, y reconfirmaron su fallecimiento, deprimiéndome y cuestionándome hasta mi propia existencia. Su funeral fue entrañable, algo que me iba a doler con sólo recordarlo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y mi estado de humor no mejoró demasiado, llegando al punto de pelearme con Spike, y, pocos días después, romper con ella. Entendía su postura, era consciente de que me estaba portando mal con ella y en parte, quería terminar con lo nuestro.

Mi vida se estaba haciendo añicos, nada era como antes, casi ni veía a Peri, ni a Spike, y no quería ni acercarme a un hada cálida. Mi vida se había convertido en algo sumamente aburrido, fue como si la pérdida de Fawn me hubiera quitado mi esencia.

Un par de semanas después, Tink y Peri celebraron su primer aniversario desde que se conocieron de la forma más extraña que pudieron, escribiendo un libro de como se prometieron titulado _no se qué_ del odio y el amor.

Me ofrecieron leerlo, pero tenía tantas páginas que pasé de hacerlo, además, no tenía muchas ganas de recordar como casi mueren las dos precisamente.

Creo que nunca llegué a estar tan aburrida con mi vida, ya nada me lo tomaba con ganas ni con entusiasmo, se había instalado la depresión en mi cuerpo y lo cierto era que no me importaba. Ya nada captaba mi atención, todo se volvía monótono, en escala de grises.

* * *

Una mañana, en la que estaba tirada en la cama viendo pasar el tiempo, vino Spike a casa y la ignoré sin ni siquiera hacerme la dormida.

"Menuda cara tienes hoy... Traigo una cosa que quizás te alegre el día, pero tienes que levantarte"

·Déjamelo por ahí, después lo miro· no era la primera vez que intentaba animarme sin resultado.

"Bueno... quizás se vaya volando si la haces esperar mucho. Insistió en verte cuando le conté como estabas..." la curiosidad despertó mi cuerpo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas.

·¿A quién has traído?· pregunté con un aire cansino.

"No sé, pero me dijo que te debe una tarde en Invierno y que tiene muchas ganas de verte" su sonrisa me hizo que el corazón se me saliera del pecho al creer en una pequeña posibilidad.

·No...·

"Oh sí..." me levanté de golpe y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, golpeándome la pierna sin querer, para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

·¡Faaaawn!· mis lágrimas saltaron de la emoción de volver a verla.

"¡Gliiiiis!"

·¡Me he golpeado la pierna!· no me dolía para nada, pero no sabía si reír o llorar. Me pilló tan desprevenida que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Haha, ¿ese golpe ha sido tu pierna?"

·¿¡Dónde demonios te habías metido!?· le pregunté regañándola con toda mi mala leche.

"Tuve una pequeña aventura con los halcones. ¿Sabes? Ahora ya no nos comerán más"

·¿Qué?· no entendí nada hasta que me explicó que los halcones se la habían llevado a su hogar al ver que le había curado el ala a uno de sus pequeños. Allí, pasó unas semanas sanando a todos los que tenían problemas y finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que los curarían a cambio de que no nos comieran. Al parecer me perdí su aparición triunfante encima de un halcón de buena mañana.

Fue todo genial y maravilloso, hasta que desperté en mi cama y me di cuenta de que todo aquello sólo era un increíble sueño. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Fawn, pero esa vez parecía tan real, que casi quise quedarme a vivir en el sueño.

Desperté sin ganas al volver a la triste realidad, y curiosamente vino Spike a darme una visita.

"Gliss... ¿Estás despierta?"

·¿Qué quieres Spike?· pregunté de mala gana.

"Te traigo a alguien que te puede ayudar..." mis ojos se abrieron y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta. La decepción me abofeteó al ver que sólo era un hada sanadora.

"Buenos días Fawn"

"Ella es Eva, ¿te acuerdas de ella?" sonreí al recordar ese momento en el que nos dio buenas noticias.

·Cómo olvidarlo...·

"Está especializada en psicología y te irá bien hablar con ella"

·Ya... Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de hablar· fui a cerrar la puerta pero Eva la bloqueó.

"¿Sabías que las hadas no mueren del todo?" esas palabras me llenaron de curiosidad.

·¿Perdona?· abrí la puerta de nuevo y entraron las dos dejándome con un montón de dudas ·Eh· pasaron de mí olímpicamente y fueron al sofá, dejándome espacio en el centro.

"Siéntate, ¿qué haces aún de pie?"


	2. Encontrándome a mí misma

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Un deseo**

Capítulo 2: Encontrándome a mí misma.

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

Me senté en el sofá sin más remedio, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué se refería con que las hadas no mueren del todo.

"Muy bien" dijo Eva, toda sonriente.

·Cuéntame...·

"Antes de eso, dime, ¿qué has hecho de divertido esta semana?" sentí que había caído en su trampa por completo.

·Nada de especial, ¿qué es eso de las hadas? Fawn... ¿está viva?·

"Antes de contarte esa historia, quiero que me respondas una cosa. Si Fawn hubiera estado aquí, contigo, todos estos días pero no la pudieras ver, ¿crees que querría verte así?" miré al suelo pensando en esa posibilidad. Si eso pudiera ser cierto, seguro que se habría llevado una gran decepción "Fawn es la primera que querría verte feliz, tienes que superarlo. No digo que te olvides de ella, pero tienes que pasar página"

·Sí... supongo que tienes razón...·

"Tienes un montón de amigas que desean jugar contigo, que te pueden ayudar, y sobre todo, que quieren verte sonreír de nuevo. ¿Crees que podrás hacer un esfuerzo por ellas, y por Fawn?"

·Pero es que fue tan injusto...· mis ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas ·¿Por qué tuvo que morir?·

"Hay cosas que simplemente pasan y nos toca seguir con nuestras vidas, pero ¿sabes qué? Dicen que existe una forma de hablar con el creador, y precisamente es por eso que las hadas nunca mueren del todo"

·¿Cómo?· no terminé de entender esa última parte.

"Cuenta un viejo libro, que un hada llamada Phyxius, perdió las alas a causa de un desafortunado accidente. Todos la dejaron de lado al no poder volar con las demás, y tardaba una eternidad en ir andando de un sitio a otro, pero un día, consiguió hablar con el creador para pedirle un deseo, y este, se lo concedió. Apareció de un día para otro con las alas más bonitas y perfectas que nadie había visto hasta entonces, y Phyxius perdonó a todos aquellos que la dejaron de lado"

·¿Quieres decir que puedo pedirle a ese creador que nos devuelva a Fawn?·

"Sólo si tu deseo es sincero y proviene de lo más profundo de tu corazón"

·Hm... Supongo que no hay un paso a paso de cómo hablar con el creador ¿no?·

"No, pero eso no es motivo para que te rindas. Somos capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias y estoy segura de que tú, puedes hacer grandes cosas. Sólo necesitas fe, esperanza, y polvo de hada"

·¡Está bien!· me levanté de golpe decidida ·Haré lo que sea para traer de vuelta a Fawn, y si no lo consigo, al menos no podrán decir que no lo he intentado. ¡Vamos Spike!·

"¿Y-yo?" se levantó y la cogí del brazo.

·Vamos a ver a Dewey· me la llevé y me di la vuelta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ·¡Gracias Eva!·

Volamos hacia la biblioteca e interrumpí la escritura de nuestro más que querido bibliotecario.

·¡Dewey! Busco un libro de una tal... Phyxius, ¿te suena?·

"Oh-ho ho... Parece que hoy te has levantado con ganas, ¿no me das los buenos días?"

·Buenos días, ¿lo tienes?·

"Eso ya está mejor. Seguidme" mientras lo acompañamos, nos hizo algunas preguntas "¿A qué se debe ese interés por un libro tan viejuno?"

·Tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar con el creador para pedirle un deseo·

"Uh... eso es algo muy ambicioso, pero no imposible. Si ese es el caso te recomiendo un par de libros que tengo por aquí..."

·Genial· terminó dándonos cuatro libros y nos fuimos al aire libre para leerlos ·Vale Spike, tu lees uno mientras yo leo otro y luego nos hacemos un resumen, así terminaremos antes·

"Veo que te lo estás tomando muy en serio"

·Pues claro, vamos allá, ¡me pido el de Phyxius!·

"Por supuesto" y así, nos pasamos la mañana leyendo. El resumen que nos hizo Eva no tenía ni la décima parte de hechos de los que tenía el libro, era de lo más interesante y me absorbió por completo, tanto, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó la hora de comer "¿cómo vas?"

·Sht, terminando·

"Lo digo porque me está entrando hambre"

·Te aguantas, me falta poco·

"Vale..." tras una media hora, terminé, llorando por ese hermoso final.

·Cielos... No puedo hacer un resumen de esto ¡Tienes que leértelo!·

"Venga ya..."

·Léetelo· dije dándoselo, mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

"Está bien... ¿vamos a comer ya?"

·Sí, tengo hambre... así de paso me comentas el tuyo· y nos fuimos a su casa. La esperé en el comedor leyendo el segundo libro y vi que también hablaba del creador. Esperaba que me diera más información de cómo llegar hasta él ya que el de Phyxius no decía mucho.

Comimos mientras me hacía el resumen de su libro y discutimos sobre hipotéticas formas de llegar hasta él.

Nada más terminar, me fui al sofá dejándole todos los platos para ella para seguir leyendo el segundo libro. Después de unos minutos, Spike me interrumpió.

"Voy a echarme una siesta ¿vale? Me alegro de que estés t-"  
·Vale, hasta luego· seguí leyendo sin parar, devorando las horas, y terminé el segundo libro. No era tan bueno como el primero pero me dio que pensar, ¿podría ser que nuestro mundo actual no fuera el único? ¿Que hubieran universos paralelos con diferentes Gliss, donde Fawn no hubiera fallecido o incluso donde todo Pixie Hollow fuera destruido por un tsunami? Muchas dudas corrieron por mi cabeza y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

Fui a la habitación para despertar a Spike y hablar con ella pero me la encontré estirada en la cama leyendo el libro de Phyxius.

·¿Qué tal?·

"Terminando, no molestes" sabía que la parte final era la mejor, por la que me puse a leer el tercer libro para no molestar.

Ya se hacía de noche cuando mi vista empezó a cansarme y pese a no encontrar la forma de hablar con el creador, me sentía mejor. Leer esos libros me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y me di cuenta de muchas cosas importantes que desconocía, y de otras cosas estúpidas a las que le daba importancia.

·¿Spike?· no fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le di las gracias por ayudarme ·¿Spike?· no estaba en la habitación ni en la cocina ·¿¡Spike!?· basicamente, no estaba en casa. Intenté recordar si me dijo algo pero nada, se había ido sin más.

Me quedé en su casa para preparar la cena, como compensación por la comida, y también porque no me apetecía llevar todos esos libros yo sola a mi casa.

Cuando ya estaba terminando, llegó, haciéndome revivir esos días en los que salíamos juntas.

"Buenas... ¿estás cocinando?"

·No, estoy torturando a la comida para saciar mi hambre, ¿tú qué crees?· la respuesta que le di me hizo gracia hasta mí ·¿Dónde estabas?·

"He ido a hablar con Eva, te lo he dicho antes de salir"

·¿En serio?·

"Sí, asentiste con la cabeza y supuse que me habías oído, ¿tan metida estabas con ese libro?"

·Supongo que sí... ¿Qué te ha dicho?·

"Nada, hemos estado hablando un poco de la historia y tal, y bueno, se ha alegrado por ti cuando le he dicho que ya estabas mejor"

·Ah... ya. ¿Qué te pareció el de Phyxius?·

"No está mal, aunque cuesta un poco de creer"

·Ya, pero ¿te imaginas que todo lo que pone es real? Podríamos hacer infinidad de cosas, es que hasta nuestra mente se nos quedaría corta·

"Sí claro, pero hay como un cero coma uno por ciento de posibilidades de que sea cierto. ¿Te ayudo en algo?"

·No, tranquila· nos quedamos en la cocina terminando de comentar los libros y nos pusimos a cenar juntas, como solíamos hacer antes, debatiendo sobre si esas historias eran verdaderas o sólo eran cuentos para reflexionar, hasta que una pregunta me hizo plantearme cosas.

"¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?" no lo tenía muy claro, pero quería traer a Fawn de vuelta con todo mi corazón, costara lo que costara.

·No lo sé, pero conseguiré hablar con el creador para pedirle el deseo·

"¿Fawn?"

·Sí·

"¿Dejarás que te ayude?"

·¡Claro! Dos cabezas piensan más que una· y así, terminamos de pasar la noche juntas, hasta que decidí volver a mi casa. Sentía que había sido el primer día de una misión imposible para lograr algo que nadie había conseguido antes, todo un reto que iba a desafiar junto a Spike.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con ganas de cambio, y después de desayunar me puse a limpiar la casa con energía. Luego re-ordené mi ropa y me di una buena ducha. Me sentí como nueva, incluso se respiraba un aire diferente en casa, estaba lista y preparada para ponerme manos a la obra.

·Fawn... te encontraré· volé hacia casa de Spike y me la llevé a la biblioteca casi sin darle tiempo a darme los buenos días ·Vamos a ir a por los libros que hablen del creador y obligaremos a Dewey a que nos cuente todo lo que sabe, me da que se guarda algún secreto que otro·

"Me parece bien"

Allí, vimos a Dewey, que no dejaba de bostezar, recién levantado y con las ideas espesas.

·¿Qué sabes del c- Ah, espera. Buenos días Dewey·

"Buenos días, ¿qué o-"  
·¿Qué sabes del creador? Tú has escrito todos estos libros ¿no? Sabes cómo podemos hablar con él ¿verdad?·

"Ui ui ui, me temo que vas demasiado rápido pequeña... Hay muchas cosas que desconoces como para comprender la magnitud de tu objetivo"

·¿Eh?·

"Si tu pregunta es si puedes lograr hablar con él, mi respuesta es no"

·¿Él? ¿Es un duende?·

"No... creo que no lo estas entendiendo"

·Entonces explícamelo para que lo entienda·

"Mira Gliss..." empezó, limpiándose las gafas "el creador al cual te refieres no existe como tal, no es nada, es abstracto, por no ser no es ni un dios. Se dice de hablar con el creador pero en realidad no se hace nada más que hablar con uno mismo, se trata de un auto-engaño provocado por el convencimiento de que existe un ser superior a nosotros"

·No entiendo nada... si no es nada ¿cómo puede cumplir deseos?·

"Porque no es él quien cumple los deseos, es uno mismo quien los hace realidad. En el caso de Phyxius, sus inmensas ganas y el deseo de que le volvieran a crecer las alas hicieron que ella misma las hiciera crecer, tenemos ese poder pero es muy difícil de conseguir, al menos si no se tiene hermano, claro. Te digo esto porque tu deseo es muy grande como para poder alcanzarlo tú sola"

·¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi deseo?·

"No hace falta tener una vista de lince para darse cuenta de cuál se trata"

·Ya... Entonces... ¿no existe ningún creador?·

"No tal y como tú creías. Hay otras teorías sobre hadas legendarias pero no quiero entrar en un tema tan complejo"

"¿Crees que podríamos revivirla de alguna forma?" preguntó Spike al ver desanimarme.

"La muerte es algo muy relativo, ¿es la falta de vida o es la vida la falta de muerte? Quizás son ambas o quizás ninguna de ellas... Supongo que la única forma de volver a la vida a Fawn sería volviendo atrás en el tiempo, pero eso no es coser y cantar"

·¿¡Se puede volver atrás en el tiempo!?·

"Me gustaría creer que así es, pero no hay forma de saberlo. Se dice que Limb, el hada legendaria guardiana del tiempo, es capaz de controlarlo a su antojo"

·¿Porqué no habíamos oído hablar nunca de esas hadas legendarias?·

"Porque no hay ningún libro que hable de ellas, muy pocos saben acerca de ellas y con los años la información se ha vuelto escasa y confusa, por eso no puedo deciros mucho acerca de ello"

"Vaya..."

·¿Qué otras hadas legendarias hay?·

"Si no recuerdo mal... Void, guardiana del espacio y... Cram, guardiana del universo"

·Tenemos que encontrarlas Spike·

"Son sólo leyendas, no podemos fiarnos de eso"

·Pues yo creo que existen, y vamos a encontrarnos con todas ellas·

"Estaré encantado de recibirte cuando lo hagas"

"Dijiste que habían pocos que supieran algo sobre esas hadas, ¿quiénes son?"

"Bueno... Milori, la reina Clarion, Snowflake, y quizás algún otro ministro, todos los que llevamos aquí un tiempo considerable"

·Spike, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, vamos· nunca imaginé que hubieran hadas legendarias capaces de hacer cosas tan increíbles, estaba deseando conocerlas.

"Oye pero en ¿serio pretendes que vayamos a buscar a esas hadas? No digo que sea imposible pero... dudo mucho que las encontremos fácilmente"

·Lo conseguiremos, estoy segura, nunca había estado tan segura de algo·

"¿De dónde has sacado ese optimismo?"

·¿Es que no quieres que vuelva Fawn?·

"Claro que quiero, pero dudo que volver atrás en el tiempo sea algo sencillo, estamos hablando de volver atrás en el tiempo, ¿sabes lo que supondría eso?"

·Por supuesto que lo sé· pero en realidad aún no lo había pensado.

"Bueno chicas, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis donde encontrarme. Buena suerte" nos fuimos de allí hablando del tema, sin hacerle demasiado caso a Dewey, y volamos hacia casa de Milori, donde con suerte, podríamos encontrarnos con Clarion.

Por desgracia, allí no había nadie y tuvimos que ir a ver a Snowflake. Tras comentarle por encima la situación, nos dijo que nos dejáramos de tonterías y que volviéramos a nuestras labores, que no perdiéramos el tiempo de esa manera básicamente. Me puso de mal humor, le daba absolutamente igual la causa y desde aquél día la bauticé como la corazón de hielo.

Spike propuso una reunión en mi casa, y allí nos fuimos para ponernos en situación. Hablamos sobre toda la información que teníamos hasta entonces y sobre las probabilidades reales que teníamos de lograr algo así. Era una auténtica locura y era consciente de ello, pero me di cuenta de que Spike no tenía esperanza en ello y sólo aportaba inconvenientes.

Llegó un momento que tuve que echarle freno al asunto.

·Spike… si no quieres seguir con esto lo entenderé, no hace falta que me ayudes por compasión, puedo apañármelas sola·

"Sólo digo que deberíamos hacer caso a Snowflake…"

·Sí, quizás sea lo más sensato, pero no voy a rendirme. Gracias por todo·

"Está bien. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites ¿vale?" me dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla y dejé que se fuera. Poco después, fui a dar un paseo para despejar mis ideas y pensé en la forma de contactar con esas hadas legendarias.

Tras unas horas dándole vueltas, encontré una posibilidad, que aunque era pequeña, me llenó de ilusión y ganas. Si éramos capaces de hacernos crecer las alas al desearlo con fuerza, seguramente también seríamos capaces de llamar a esas hadas si nos lo proponíamos, estaba segura de que podría funcionar, y volví a casa para ponerme a ello.

No sabía bien qué hacer, pero puse todas mis ganas y mi empeño para conseguirlo. Pese a mi innegable esfuerzo, no conseguí nada más que perder el tiempo.

Todo parecía haber sido en vano, ese loco plan había sido todo un fracaso y volví a deprimirme poco a poco.

Comí sola, suspirando y perdiendo mi mirada entre los rincones del comedor, cuando de repente, al parpadear, todo mi alrededor desapareció y se volvió blanco, un blanco tan puro que dolían mis ojos.

Me asusté una barbaridad, grité pero no me escuchaba, era todo rarísimo y parecía que estaba flotando en la nada.

Entonces escuché una voz en mi mente.

" _Gliss, no tengas miedo…"_ al no poder hablar, me pregunté a mí misma «¿Quién eres?» _"Soy tú… sé que te sonará de lo más extraño, pero soy tú misma, hablándote desde otro universo"_ esas palabras me desconcertaron por completo, no sabía cómo tomármelo.

«Y… ¿Dónde estoy?»

" _Ah, estás en el vacío, le pedí a la guardiana del espacio que te trajera hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo, es de lo más amable"_ entonces caí en la cuenta.

«¿Eso significa que vas a ayudarme? ¿Me ayudarás a conseguir que Fawn vuelva?»

" _Por supuesto, no soporto ver a otras yo estando tristes. Te echaré una mano pero a cambio necesites que me ayudes con una cosa"_

«Claro, lo que sea»

" _Necesito que convenzas a Tink y Peri para que vengan a nuestro universo, aquí, murieron en Tierra Firme por un accidente y ahora son hadas de las estrellas, y como no nos recuerdan no quieren volver. Si vuestras hermanas hablan con ellas, creo que podremos devolverlas a Pixie Hollow"_

«Am… vale, ¿pero cómo hago eso?»

" _Tendrás que hablar con Void, la encontrarás en el pico más alto de Invierno, donde hay una cueva. Está al corriente de todo por lo que no deberías tener problemas, ella se encargará de todo"_

«Vale… y ¿cómo traeremos a Fawn de vuelta? ¿Vamos a viajar en el tiempo?»

" _Me temo que no, Limb se niega rotundamente a cambiar el flujo del tiempo, por lo que tendremos que convencer al Pensador"_

«¿Quién es ese?»

" _Es el que nos creó, el que nos da vida y hace que el mundo exista básicamente. Es algo así como el guardián del universo, pero es un borde y siempre pasa de mí, espero que tú le caigas mejor"_

«Maldito Cram… Está bien, lo conseguiremos»

" _Claro que sí. Espero que nos veamos pronto"_

«¡Y yo! estoy deseando conocerme. Ah, una pregunta. ¿Cuántos universos hay?»

" _Por el momento, he contado unos quince, pero creo que hay más"_

«Impresionante…» entonces, la claridad del blanco se fue desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en un negro opaco que me hizo volver a mi comedor. Me quedé unos segundos digiriendo toda esa increíble información hasta que llegué a una conclusión.

·Mierda… nadie me va a creer…·


	3. Mi yo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Un deseo**

Capítulo 3: Mi yo.

 **[Gliss]**

Después de ese extraño acontecimiento, me surgieron una barbaridad de dudas que no fui capaz de procesar en el momento. Tenía mucho que descubrir y no podía esperar a que mi yo del otro universo me lo contara todo. Estaba ansiosa por ver el mundo en el que vivía y fui rápidamente hacia el pico más alto para encontrar a Void.

No quise decirle nada a nadie antes de comprobar que todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad y no se trataba de ningún extraño sueño.

Tras unos largos minutos de ascenso, llegué a la cima más alta de Invierno pero no vi ninguna cueva. Tras buscarla a conciencia, la encontré escondida entre unas rocas, y entré más nerviosa que nunca.

·¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿V-Void?· pero sólo me respondió mi propio eco. Me adentré lentamente por esa escalofriante cueva hasta que me encontré algo parecido a una habitación, con una cama y poco más que una mesa.

"¡Bu!" menudo susto me pegó, di un salto que casi me doy contra el techo. Se partía la caja pero a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

·Qué graciosa… ¿Sabes lo nerviosa que estaba?· era rubia de pelo largo y liso, llevaba un vestido rojo intenso a juego con sus ojos, y sorprendentemente, iba descalza.

"Nunca me cansaré de esto… En fin, soy Void, supongo que Gliss te habrá hablado de mí. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

·¿En serio?·

"Haha, es broma. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has llegado bien?"

·Más o menos, ¿cómo puedes vivir aquí?·

"Yo vivo en todas partes. Bueno, ¿dónde están las hermanas?" quise preguntarle más cosas, pero fue directa al grano.

·Pues… no lo sé, he venido directamente hacia aquí para asegurarme de que existías y no me estaba volviendo loca·

"Pues menos mal que existo, ¿vamos a buscarlas entonces?"

·Sí, claro·

"Am… Por temas de seguridad y demás, me esconderé hasta que estés con las dos ¿vale? No quiero que nadie me vea aunque me gustaría poder estar con las hadas normales… En fin, ¿nos vamos?"

·Aha…· me puse a aletear a su lado y de repente desapareció ·O-oye·

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy contigo aunque no me veas"

·Vale…· volamos en dirección casa de Peri y por el camino me explicó cómo funcionaba el mundo. Me dijo que hay un montón de hadas legendarias de todo tipo, que se esconden en los rincones más recónditos del planeta y nos protegen a nosotros, a los humanos y a los animales y plantas desde las sombras. Me contó que ella es una de las pocas que es única para todos los universos, y que tiene el poder de transportar a las hadas de un universo a otro.

Me habló de Limb y lo tozuda que era con el tiempo, de Cram y lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser a veces, de lo importante que eran y de cómo llegar hasta ellos. Sentí que era el hada más privilegiada de todo Pixie Hollow al hacerme con toda esa información, y cómo no, me pidió que guardara el secreto para el bien de todos.

Llegamos a casa de Peri y entramos al ver que estaba la puerta abierta.

·¿Peri? ¿Tink?· Void apareció al no haber peligro de que la vieran.

"¿Gliss?" Peri salió de la habitación de mano de su esposa y se extrañaron al ver a la desconocida "¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"Es... ¿un hada de jardín?"

·Bueno... más bien, es un hada legendaria, guardiana del espacio· no iba a ser fácil explicarles la situación y que me tomaran en serio ·Ella es Void·

"Hola~"

"¿Cómo que guardiana del espacio?" preguntó Tink incrédula.

"Deja que yo me encargue" de repente el entorno se transformó llevándonos a su cueva en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Bienvenidas a mi casa, no os va a pasar nada, no tenéis de que tener miedo. Soy la guardiana del espacio lo que significa que..." les dio la charla con alguna que otra broma por en medio y las puso al corriente de la situación. Yo no lo habría hecho mejor "Así que... ¿os apetece saltar de universo para salvar a vuestras otras yo?"

"¡Pues claro! Y si además podemos traer de vuelta a Fawn..." realmente eran todo ventajas, pero aún no sabía muy bien cómo íbamos a convencer a Limb para que nos devolviera atrás en el tiempo.

"Estupendo. Cogeros de la mano entonces" hicimos un círculo y nos preparamos "Os aconsejo que cerréis los ojos" y entonces, caímos en la nieve bruscamente "Ups, perdonad, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tanta gente..."

" _¿Dónde estás?"_ dijo una voz familiar en mi mente.

·¡Gliss!· me levanté de golpe y me extrañaron las casas que habían en ese Invierno, eran bastante diferentes de las nuestras y no sabía en qué lugar habíamos aterrizado ·¿Dónde estamos?·

"Delante de lo que solía ser la casa de Peri" «Delante de casa de Peri»

" _Voy"_ «No tardes, tengo un montón de ganas de verte»

"¿Puedes avisar a Gliss de qe-"  
·Ya lo he hecho·

"Genial"

"Así que esta era mi casa..."

"Sí, hace ya unos cuantos meses... ¿Os dije que aquí también estuvisteis casadas?"

"No me extraña, contigo me casaría en todos los universos que existen" le dijo Tink a su prometida «¿Te falta mucho?»

" _Cinco"_ «¿Cinco minutos?» _"Cuatro, tres, dos, uno..."_ no la vi a venir, apareció por mi espalda y se me echó encima cayéndonos al suelo.

"¡Gliss!" gritó mi otra yo poniéndose encima de mí "Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte"

"Son iguales..." comentó Peri.

·¿P-podrías salir de encima?· me estaba aplastando y casi no podía moverme.

"Nope, ¿podemos salir a jugar un rato?" le preguntó a Void.

"Recuerdas lo que hemos venido a hacer ¿verdad?"

"Sí pero quiero jugar" dijo saltarruneando sobre mí. Conociéndome, le hice cosquillas en mi punto débil para echarla a un lado.

·¡Ha! Te gané· me miró a los ojos desde el suelo y saltó contra mí a lo que la esquivé por los pelos y nos pusimos a perseguirnos de un lado para otro olvidándonos de las demás. Estaba a punto de cogerla cuando de repente.

"¡Chicas!" aparecimos en el suelo delante de las demás "Portaros bien" «Será-»

"Aguafiestas" me quitó la palabra de la boca _"Después seguimos"_ «O ahora» pensé saltando encima de ella, inmovilizándola al cogerle de las manos.

·Ya eres mía· entonces empecé a flotar y terminé al lado de las hermanas.

"Ya vale... Vámonos a las nubes antes de que nos vea alguien"

" _Esto no va a quedar así"_ «Claro que no, volveré a ganarte» _"Que te lo has creído"_

"¿Estáis listas?" «Tengo el récord en toda clase de juegos, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí»

"N-no..." dijo Peri con un tono de preocupación.

"¡PERI!" gritó Tink alterada. Al echar la vista hacia ella, nos quedamos de piedra, se estaba volviendo transparente.

"Oh no..." fue lo único que dijo Void.

"¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁ PASANDO!?" la abrazó viendo cómo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Pues... no lo sé, pero si sigue así..."

" **¿¡QUÉ!?** "

"Tink... tengo miedo..."

·¡H-haz algo!· Void se apresuró para abrazarlas y desaparecieron al momento. Nos quedamos atónitas por lo que estaba pasando «¿Qué cojones...?»

" _Ni idea... pero espero que no desaparezca del todo"_ «¿Puede ser por el salto de universo?» _"No creo, nunca había escuchada nada por el estilo..."_ «Jo... se me pasaron las ganas de jugar» _"Ni se te ocurra desaparecer ¿me oyes?"_ «Jamás, batiré el récord en saltar de universo sin desaparecer para verte» sonrió y nos cogimos de las manos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, hasta que entonces aparecieron de nuevo, pero sin Peri y con Tink a un hilo de colapsar.

·¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Peri ha desaparecido" «Mierda...»

"N-no escucho sus latidos..." Tink rompió a llorar en ese momento.

·Pero ¿por qué? tiene solución ¿no? No habrá desaparecido para siempre· por el silencio que recibí, di a entender que no iba a volver.

"Eso tiene que haber sido obra de Cram, nunca había visto algo igual. Esperad aquí. No, tú me acompañarás" y volvieron a desaparecer, quedándonos a solas de nuevo.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

·Esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras...·

"Supongo que tendremos que esperarlas... Espero que no le hagan enfadar o nos meteremos en un lío. Oye, ¿y si llamamos a Limb? Quizás ahora nos ayude"

·Sí, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, o más bien lo único que podemos hacer·

"¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?"

·Sí, Void me lo contó, ¿lo hacemos juntas?·

"Claro" y entonces, me cogió de la mano y cerramos los ojos ralentizando nuestra respiración _"Limb, fiel guardián del tiempo..."_ «...honranos con tu presencia» _"y ayúdanos por lo que más quieras"_ «Te lo pedimos por favor» _"Y si puede ser para hoy mejor que mejor"_ «Eso sobraba» _"Es que debería haber aparecido ya"_ «Quizás si-»

Y como si se transportara, apareció frente a nosotras con un aire cansado. Tenía el pelo corto, oscuro, con un reloj colgando del cuello y un vestido negro un poco hecho polvo.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" le preguntó a mi otra yo. Éramos aparentemente idénticas, pero se nos podía diferenciar por la ropa.

"Hemos traído a las hermanas del otro universo pero poco después de su llegada, Peri empezó a desaparecer y... bueno, ya no está"

"¿Y Tink y Void?"

"Creo que se han ido a ver a Cram"

"Sí... tiene que haber sido obra suya, pero si lo ha hecho es por algo. Te advertí de que no era una buena idea traerlas aquí, no podemos actuar de esta forma, al gusto de cada uno"

·Bueno, y ¿qué hacemos? Ahora estamos peor que antes·

"Pues apechugar con lo ocurrido, Tink tendrá que aprender a vivir sin Peri"

·¡No! Eso es imposible, ya se intentó suicidar una vez creyendo que había muerto·

"¿La vuestra también?" «¿En serio?»

"Si esperáis que vuelva atrás en el tiempo estáis equivocadas, no voy a arriesgarme de esa forma"

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por ese rollo de la posibilidad?"

"Sí"

·¿El qué?·

"Hay una pequeña probabilidad de que al volver atrás en el tiempo se hagan las mismas acciones, provocando un bucle infinito del cual no podríamos salir jamás"

·Pero no haremos lo mismo si sabemos que no lo tenemos que hacer, ¿qué tontería es esa?·

"Ya, pero por desgracia, al volver atrás en el tiempo, perdemos todos los recuerdos que generamos, y los único hechos que cambiarían serían los provenientes del azar"

·Ostras... Entonces, si volviéramos atrás en el tiempo... ¿no recordaría haberte conocido? ¿Ni a ti, ni a Gliss?·

"Ni siquiera yo. Por eso es tan peligroso"

·Pero yo no quiero olvidar todo esto... tiene que haber otra forma, ¿qué otras hadas-· mi pregunta se interrumpió por la aparición de Tink y Void, que no traían buenas caras.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" preguntó Gliss. Casi no hacía falta ni que respondiesen.

"Ha pasado de nosotras por completo. Nos ha dicho que nos lo tomáramos como un castigo por haber corrompido la harmonía de los universos, y no va a hacer nada para arreglarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí Limb?"

"Estas dos me han llamado y he venido para ver qué pasaba. Lo siento por ti Tink, sé que la amabas mucho"

"N-no... L-la sigo amando, n-no ha desaparecido. Tenéis que hacer algo para arreglarlo, esto no puede quedar así ¿no? ¿¡No!?"

·Ella puede volver atrás en el tiempo· dije, bocazas de mí.

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Y a qué esperamos entonces? ¡Hazlo! ¡Ya!" la pobre estaba alterándose cada vez más, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

"No es tan fácil como parece"

" **¡HAZLO!** " todas sabíamos lo loca que se podría volver sin su querida hermana, y ni yo, ni nadie, quería perder a otra hada.

"Ya que lo vas a hacer, hazlo justo antes de que muriera Fawn" dijo mi otra yo, como si supiera que terminaría cediendo.

"Está bien, con todo el tiempo que tengo que retroceder, hay un cero coma cero quince por ciento de probabilidades de que salga mal, ¿estáis seguros de que os queréis arriesgar?" aluciné con lo difícil que era que saliera mal, todas alucinamos, sin duda Limb era de lo más precavida.

"¡¿Tan pocas?!" gritamos todas sorprendidas. Era casi imposible que saliera mal.

"¡Hazlo!" volvió a gritar Tink.

"Sí" dijo Gliss un poco apenada.

·Sí...· ni ella ni yo quería olvidar ese día, pero teníamos que hacerlo, por el bien de Peri y de Fawn.

"Vamos" dijo finalmente Void. Limb se preparó separándose de nosotros, y entonces, justo cuando iba a empezar a hacer algo, Gliss la detuvo.

"Espera espera espera, ¿tenemos un minuto? quiero hacer una cosa antes..." le hizo una seña a Void, haciéndola reír, y Limb cedió.

"Está bien, pero rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión" Gliss me cogió de la mano y de repente, aparecimos en la nada, allí donde sólo podemos hablar con la mente.

«¿Por qué me traes aquí?»

" _Quiero hacer algo antes de que perdamos nuestros recuerdos" «_ ¿Vas a b-» y efectivamente, me besó en los labios haciéndome perder la vista y grabándome esa experiencia con fuego en mi corazón. Fue tan mágico, que me dolió mucho tener que perder ese recuerdo.

Tras unos segundos, nuestros labios perdieron el contacto y la besé para alargar ese maravilloso momento que a penas duró un suspiro. El entorno oscureció y nos despegamos sin más remedio, volviendo a Invierno con las demás.

"Ahora sí, vamos allá" me quedé mirando fijamente a mi otra yo, y ella me miró también. Entendí por qué el amor de Tink y Peri llega hasta tan lejos. «No voy a olvidarte, lo prometo»

" _Me gustaría creerte, de veras"_ «Nos volveremos a ver» _"Eso espero... tenemos que desempatar"_ «Pero si te he ganado dos veces» _"Eso es lo que tú crees..."_ y entonces, todo se deformó dejándome inconsciente.


	4. Contigo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Un deseo**

Capítulo 4: Contigo.

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

Me dio un golpe de calor mientras volaba por el lado cálido, en busca del campamento de los animales, cuando lo vi al escuchar el escándalo que estaban montando. No tuve que preguntar mucho para encon

·Encontré tu escondite, ahora te toca a ti· dije saludándola, como si hubiéramos estado jugando al escondite.

"Ah, hola Gliss. ¿Y Spike?" se me hizo raro que preguntara por ella, fue como si por un momento hubiera olvidado que iba con ella.

·La he dejado un poco atrás hehe... Espero que no se pierda, esto es enorme, no sé cómo no os perdéis·

"Sí, al principio me pasaba con Invierno, y eso que es tres veces más pequeño. ¿Qué... tal estás?"

·¿Cómo que qué tal estoy? ¿¡Cómo estás tú!? No te he visto ni un día por Invierno, ¿dónde te metes?·

"Ya... es que estuve liada últimamente.." ya se podría haber inventado una excusa mejor.

·Guárdate tus excusas para otra ocasión, esta tarde vendrás a jugar con nosotras sí o sí, y no se hable más·

"¿Por qué?"

·¿Hola? ¿Fawn? ¿Dónde estás?· dije haciendo que la buscaba ·¡Invierno mola! ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de lo divertido que es? No puedes decirme que no lo pasabas bien con nosotras, con los trineos, las guerras de bolas de nieve, el patinaje... ¡Venga!·

"Lo siento, pero esta tarde tengo que cuidar a un... pajarito que tiene una herida en el ala" volvió a sonarme a excusa, pero si no quería venir tampoco podía obligarla.

·Buuu, aburrida, me-· y entonces, apareció Spike, la cual tuve que dejar atrás por entretenerse cada dos por tres.

"Por fin te encuentro, casi me pierdo"

·¡Spike! Dice que no quiere jugar con nosotras·

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusta Invierno?"

"No es eso... dejadme en paz ¿vale? Tengo cosas que hacer"

·Pues cuando te aburras de curar pajaritos, te vienes·

"No seas tan borde... ¿Va todo bien Fawn?"

"Sí... de veras, tengo cosas importantes que hacer"

·¿Qué cosas?·

"Cosas de hada de los animales, ¿qué hacéis aún aquí?"

"Ya nos vamos, tranquila. Vamos Gliss"

·Buuu, aburrida· al dar media vuelta, tuve la sensación de que me estaba olvidando de algo, pero no me vino a la mente.

Después de eso terminamos de dar un paseo por el lado cálido y volvimos a Invierno para la hora de comer. Llevaba todo el rato con esa sensación de que me olvidaba de algo, pero no sabía qué era.

Por la tarde, jugueteamos en la cama como solíamos hacer pero seguía con ese no se qué que me desconcentraba.

·Lo siento Spike, hoy no sé qué me pasa·

"No te preocupes" fui al baño para lavarme la cara y me quedé mirando al espejo. Ver mi reflejo me hacía sentir extraña, tenía una sensación muy peculiar en lo más profundo de mí y me quedé varios minutos delante del espejo.

·Spike, ¿te parece si vamos a ver a Tink y Peri? Hace mucho que no las vemos·

"Claro" había una relación entre ellas y Fawn que no me encajaba.

Tras prepararnos, fuimos hacia casa de Peri y rezamos para que no estuvieran haciendo nada extraño. Nos abrieron sin problema y nos agradecieron la visita. Sin duda había algo entre ellas que alimentaba mi extraña sensación. Pese a eso, pasamos una agradable tarde y el día terminó como cualquier otro, con mi inquietud sin resolver.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza que tenía algo pendiente, pero no sabía qué era. Esa noche, tuve un curioso sueño sobre Fawn y desperté más temprano de lo habitual olvidándolo rápidamente.

Después de desayunar, decidí ir a ver a Fawn, no quedé muy convencida con lo que pasó ayer, y pese a que Spike me dijo que la dejara en paz, insistí para que fuéramos.

Así que nos pusimos en marcha y fuimos su casa. Al llegar, entramos sin permiso y para nuestra sorpresa, vimos que había un bebé halcón ahí encerrado. Nos asustamos tanto, que montamos un escándalo y se nos escapó de su casa, desatando el caos y haciendo que los scouts lo atraparan nada más verlo.

·¿¡Qué demonios hace Fawn con un halcón en su casa!?·

"Ni idea, pero no sé cómo no se la ha comido" en medio de ese caos, apareció ella, preocupada por su pequeño gran animalito.

"Oh cielos... ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó acercándose al halcón, capturado por una red.

"Gliss encontró tu mascota" se giró hacia mí enfadada pero por suerte apareció la reina Clarion justo a tiempo para echarle la bronca. Después de eso, Fawn se despidió de el halcón y lo dejó ir.

Me acerqué a ella para disculparme, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué, no podía tener un bicho de esos en casa, en todo caso hice bien en descubrirlo.

·Ahora ya no tienes excusa para no ir a Invierno·

"Gracias, muy amable" dijo irónicamente, enfadada conmigo.

·¿Qué? No me esperaba que tuvieras una bestia en tu casa·

"Primero, ¿qué hacíais en mi casa? Y segundo, no es ninguna bestia, es Hanna y ya no la volveré a ver"

·Espero que no, ¿no te ha intentado comer?·

"Quizás... un par de veces, pero sólo estaba jugando"

·Estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabías?· ese era uno de los motivos por los que me gustaba Fawn.

"Lo sé..." al verla tan sensible por haber perdido a su animalito, le cogí su mano.

·Vamos a jugar anda, necesitas animarte· levantó la mirada y me agarró con fuerza, a lo que me la llevé sin decirle nada a Spike. Con todo el alboroto que montamos, pasamos desapercibidas y en nada nos quedamos a solas rumbo a Invierno.

Tuve la extraña sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, algo que no solía ocurrir conmigo, la verdad.

Le escarché las alas al pasar la frontera y la invité a casa al ver que no estaba muy dispuesta para jugar. Después de hablar sobre su halconcita, llegamos y me puse seria.

·¿Por qué no venías por Invierno? No puedes haber estado curando a Hanna todo ese tiempo... Desde la boda que te he notado un poco extraña, ¿te pasa algo?·

"No... Bueno sí, pero no es nada"

·Claro que es algo, puedes contármelo, somos amigas ¿no?·

"Ya... pero es complicado"

·Explícamelo despacio entonces·

"¿Qué hay de Spike?"

·¿A qué te refieres? no me cambies de tema·

"Es que... me gustas"

·Tú también me gustas, eres una de mis favoritas, por eso quiero ayudarte·

"¿Soy una de tus favoritas?"

·S-sbueno, pero me vas a contar lo que te pasa ¿o no? No te escaquees·

"Ya te lo he dicho... M-me gustas" entonces entendí a qué se refería.

·Ouh... ¿En serio? De... ¿esa forma?·

"Sí... Pero como estás con Spike..." no tenía ni idea de que le gustaban las hadas, aunque sospechaba un poco por como actuaba.

·Olvídate de Spike, ella es más como una amiga con derecho a roce, no tenemos nada serio· no era del todo cierto, pero me apetecía jugar con ella, y no precisamente a hacer muñecos de nieve.

"¿De veras?" me acerqué a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared, a lo que le escarché los brazos contra el hielo para que no se pudiera mover y consiguiendo acelerar su cuerpo.

·¿Nerviosa?· dije susurrándole al oído. Mi única respuesta fue una cálida exhalación nerviosa que se paseó por mi nuca. Lamí su cuello desde abajo hasta cerca de su oreja dejándola casi sin respiración.

La escarcha se deshizo enseguida con su calor corporal, y entonces me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para besarme.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un hada cálida y la verdad, fue asombroso, mucho mejor que unos fríos labios. Me volví adicta a su boca y nos enrollamos sin freno, dejándonos llevar por la pasión del momento, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestras impacientes manos.

Nos llevamos la una a la otra hacia lo que encontramos más cerca, la mesa del comedor, y se sentó en ella para terminar tumbada. La devoré con ansias, me hacía sentir genial y la adrenalina por haber hecho algo tan espontáneo me nubló los pensamientos.

Seguí haciéndome con ella, llevada por el momento, desahogándome en cierta manera, hasta que una imagen repentina en mi mente me impactó tanto que tuve que parar. Me vino a la cabeza algo así como un recuerdo de un beso increíble, algo mágico e idílico que nunca había sentido.

"¿Todo bien?" dijo Fawn, encima de la mesa, incorporándose con su ropa mal puesta.

·Sí... se me ha ido la cabeza un momento· tenía la sensación de que esa especie de recuerdo era algo importante que no debía olvidar.

"Hm... Será mejor que paremos antes de que venga Spike"

·N-no, no pasa nada, sigamos· pero el ambiente se transformó y esa emoción que había se escapó por la ventana.

"Me alegro de que vinieras a verme" dijo al bajar de la mesa, tocándome el culo y dándome un beso "¿Vamos a jugar?"

·¿A tu casa?· dije para reafirmar mis ganas de estar con ella.

"¿Quieres jugar en mi casa?" preguntó con un tono sugerente.

·Y a lo que tú quieras· respondí descendiendo mi mano por su torso.

"Vamos" salimos rápidamente e hicimos una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes. Me gustaría decir que le dejé ganar, pero era rápida, tuve que tomar un respiro al llegar y todo "¡Gané! Un momento, no decidimos ninguna recompensa"

·¿Qué tal una sesión de sexo descontrolado?·

"Yo tenía pensado algo así como hacer lo que quisiera contigo, pero también me vale"

·Sí... en cuanto me recupere·

"¿Puedes recuperarte mientras vamos hacia la habitación?"

·Impaciente... Llévame a cuestas· salté sobre su espalda y me llevó hasta lanzarme en su cama.

"¿Satisfecha?" preguntó gateando sobre la cama, viniendo hacia mí, desnudándome con los ojos.

·Mucho· la abracé de brazos y piernas, y nos enrollamos en un festín de roces y húmedas lenguas. No tardé en quitarme el vestido y ella hizo lo mismo, quedándonos en ropa interior. Jugueteamos con nosotras entre mordeduras, arañazos y visitas fugaces por nuestras intimidades, riéndonos por cada tontería que nos pasaba por la mente.

En un momento, nos quedamos de rodillas en la cama, una frente a la otra, y se puso a imitar mis movimientos. Le acaricié la cara y nos besamos lentamente, luego descendí pasando por su corazón y me abracé a ella para quitarle el sujetador. Viendo que seguía con el juego, bajé mi mano por mi vientre y me puse a masturbarme. Estaba muy tierna masturbándose para mí.

Luego, sin poder esperar mucho más, me puse a su lado y colé mi mano en sus bragas, consiguiendo darnos placer mutuamente. Cerré los ojos un momento y entonces me sorprendió con sus labios, que me hicieron caer hacia atrás lentamente, saboreando ese dulce momento.

Encontré sus pechos así como ella se puso encima de mí y empezó a restregar su entrepierna contra mi barriga. Su calor me excitaba y notaba como subía de temperatura por momentos. No podía aguantar más sin desgarrarle las bragas, a lo que se las cogí por detrás y se las quité, obligándole a levantarse un poco quedándose de rodillas. Mi mano se fue directa a ella y me adentré con mi dedo corazón, sintiendo todo su calor oprimiéndomelo.

Me dediqué a penetrarla, echándose encima de mí de nuevo, besándonos sin descanso y provocándole algún que otro adorable gemido. Fue besando, lamiendo, y mordiendo mi cuello sin descanso, haciéndome erizar la piel mientras su calor no dejaba de aumentar.

La eché hacia un lado bruscamente y bajé por su barriga para terminar de quitarle las bragas y saborearla. En ese momento entendí por qué a Peri le gustaba tanto estar con Tink a solas, las hadas cálidas eran tremendamente ardientes.

Creo que fue el sexo oral más placentero que di en mi vida, Fawn terminó agarrándome del pelo a gritos y yo terminé sin frío en mi boca por ese rico horno de sensaciones. Paré cuando me preocupé por su espalda, se arqueaba con ganas y creo que terminamos a ciento ochenta grados de como empezamos.

Volví a ponerme a su altura y la vi derrotada, con la mirada perdida y respirando muy rápidamente. No la besé en los labios por miedo a asfixiarla, por lo que la besé por su clavícula mientras masajeaba su pecho izquierdo.

"Otra... vez" dijo al recuperar el aliento. Estaba muy tierna con las mejillas enrojecidas y con su sonrisa encantadora.

·¿Quieres que siga comiéndote?·

"Sí..." no pude decirle que no, así que volví a bajar, ahora agarrándola mejor de las piernas para que no se moviera tanto, y le di todo el placer que pude darle.

Tras tal actividad, nos quedamos más que satisfechas.

Fue al cabo de un rato, cuando escuchamos a alguien entrar en su casa.

"¿Es que la gente ya no llama o qué?" por desgracia, nos encontramos a quien menos ganas tenía de ver.

·¿Spike?·

"No me lo puedo creer... ¡Llevo como dos horas buscándote y te encuentro aquí, con Fawn!"

·Sí... estábamos jugando· quise creer que no se dio cuenta de que me había enrollado con ella, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

"¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana? ¿Nunca te paras a pensar en los demás o qué?"

"Bueno... tampoco es para tanto" me defendió Fawn.

"¿Que no es para tanto? O sea, me pega el salto y no es para tanto. Vale, muy bien, pensaba que teníamos algo serio pero ya veo que no"

·Spike...·

"¡No! vete a la mierda, estoy harta de que siempre vayas a tu bola. Peri ha desaparecido así que ya estáis moviendo el culo para encontrarla"

·¿Qué?·

"Lo que oyes, al parecer..."

* * *

 **[Tink | horas antes]**

Estaba tranquilamente con Peri, abrazada a ella en la cama semidesnudas, cuando tuve una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

"Tink…"

·¿Tú también lo has sentido?· y en el momento en que fijé mi vista en ella, vi que se estaba mirando la mano extrañada.

"¿Soy yo o me estoy volviendo transparente?" sonaba a disparate, pero realmente estaba perdiendo opacidad y se veía el cojín de la cama a través de su cabeza.

·¡Oh dios mío!· lo peor es que cada vez lo estaba más y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo ·¡PARA!·

"¿¡Cómo!?" su mirada de preocupación no me ayudaba a pensar "Si… si sigo así voy a desaparecer"

·¡Eso jamás! Levántate· la ayudé a ponerse de pie y la agarré de los hombros para no perderla, pero ya casi había desaparecido por completo.

"Tink…" nos besamos envueltas en el terror durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que perdí el tacto de sus labios, junto con el sonido de su corazón.

·No… Pe…ri… ¡PERI!· tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, eso no podía haber ocurrido, era imposible. Por desgracia, el tiempo avanzaba a la vez que el vacío se creaba en mi interior, haciendo brotar mis primeras lágrimas ·Peri…· ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y me hundí en un mar de soledad pensando en que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

·¿Pero cómo?·

"Dicen que ha sido obra de un creador o algo así y tenemos que encontrar a no sé qué hadas legendarias, es todo muy surrealista"

·Hadas legendarias...· por alguna razón, me pareció haber escuchado algo de eso antes ·Vamos entonces· y con Spike más que enfadada y la pobre Fawn que no había hecho nada malo, nos fuimos hacia Invierno.

Por el camino, Fawn me frenó para quedarnos por detrás de Spike.

"Oye... no quiero meterte en problemas, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya con las chicas..."

·No, no me dejes a solas con esa loca·

"Gliss... lo siento, pero es lo correcto" y se fue sin dejarme decir nada más, haciendo parar la marcha de Spike.

"¿Te vienes?" quise ir tras ella, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para dejar a Spike sola, ya sería demasiado.

·Sí...· y llegamos a casa de Tink y Peri, donde había mucho movimiento entre scouts, la reina su esposo y cómo no, Tink, que estaba que se subía por las paredes.

"¡Gliss!" casi sentí miedo al dirigirse hacia mí con la cara que llevaba.

·¿Yo?·

"Tú, ¿qué tienes que ver con todo esto eh? Sabes algo, estoy segura de que sabes algo"

·N-no, ¿de qué hablas? Tranquilízate·

"¡No me digas que me tranquilice!" empezábamos bien "Sabes dónde están las hadas legendarias ¿verdad?"

·¿De dónde sacas eso?·

"Lo sé, algo me dice que tú tienes que ver algo en todo esto, ¡ayúdame maldita sea!" lo más extraño fue que yo tenía la misma sensación.

"Ya basta Tink, cálmate" dijo Milori.

"¡Estoy calmada! ¿Dónde se esconden? Tienes que saberlo ¡dímelo!"

·Yo... creo que...· dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Gliss!" salí de allí por alas, era demasiado para mí, me estaba poniendo de los nervios y tampoco es que me apeteciera tener a Spike a mi lado. Todo se había vuelto un completo caos y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue ponerme a buscar a esas hadas legendarias.

Ni siquiera sabía si existían, tan sólo lo hice para despejarme un rato y por encima de todo, para estar sola.

Fui hacia las montañas, ahí donde puedes estar bien tranquila, y me puse a subir el pico más alto de Invierno. Me dio tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, y volví a tener esa sensación de que me olvidaba de algo. Me daba mucha rabia, no había forma de recordarlo.

Tras unos buenos minutos, encontré algo parecido a una cueva por allí, y entré esperando encontrarme ningún animal.

Fue rarísimo encontrarme con una cama en el fondo, parecía que vivía alguien per-

"¡BU!"

·¡AAAH!· caí al suelo del susto que me dio, había aparecido de la nada en mis narices y se puso a reír como una histérica ·¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!·

"Nunca me cansaré de esto... ¿Quién eres?"

·¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿Sabías que casi me matas?·

"Haha, eso te pasa por entrar en casa de otro sin permiso. Soy Void, encantada" dijo ayudando a levantarme.

·Gliss... me suena tu nombre...·

"Y a mí el tuyo... ¿escarchadora?"

·Sí... em...·

"Oh, guardiana del espacio" no terminé de creerlo hasta que se sentó en su cama en un parpadeo.

·Espera, ¿eres un hada legendaria?·

"Y de las mejores"

·¡Joder! Tienes que venir conmigo, estamos en serios problemas y necesitamos a alguien como tú· le conté como estaba la situación y se ofreció rápidamente a ayudarme.

"Dame la mano, nos iremos a casa de Peri" no me dio tiempo ni a responder. Aparecimos de repente allí sorprendiéndolos a todos, menos a Tink.

"¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! Llévanos hasta Cram" dijo nada más vernos.

"No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? Dame la m-" lo hizo antes de que terminara de decirlo "Vale, vamos" yo no sabía muy bien qué pintaba ahí, pero fui con ellas también.

Aparecimos en un lugar oscuro, donde a penas podíamos vernos las unas a las otras.

"¡Devuélveme a Peri maldito degenerado!" dijo Tink nada más llegar.

"No empezamos bien..."

=¿Qué formas son esas de dirigirte hacia el creador?=

"No me vengas con jilipolleces" estaba alucinando por como lo estaba tratando "Haz que vuelva a aparecer ¡o lo lamentarás!"

·Oye...·

=Sí, ya, claro, como si pudieras hacerme algo=

"¡Pues no me iré hasta que me la devuelvas!"

=Eso sí que no, paso de tener a una pesada como tú tocándome las narices así que te irás o serás tú quien lo lamentará=

"¡Me da igual! No me iré hasta que me la... ¡AAAH!" Tink cayó al suelo chillando de dolor.

·¡Tink!·

=¿Duele? Oh, lo siento, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso=

·H-hijo d-de... ¡No voy a-¡AAH!·

=¿Qué dices? ¿Más dolor?=

"¡Detente ahora mismo!" gritó Void.

=Largaos antes de que me hagáis enfadar más=

"No... Peri..."

"Al menos, dinos por qué lo hicisteis, Peri no hizo nada"

=Madre mía que pesadas... Está bien, pero luego os piráis de aquí... Todo esto viene por que la Gliss de otro universo quiso traer a la Tink y Peri del cielo de las hadas, alterando el orden de la vida, por lo que contactó contigo, Gliss, con la ayuda de Void, con la excusa de que iba a revivir a Fawn, a lo que hice desaparecer a Peri como castigo. Pero como Tink se puso muy pesada, justo como ahora, hicisteis que Limb volviera atrás en el tiempo hasta dos días antes de la muerte de Fawn. Por eso te has quedado sin Peri, ¿contentas? Ahora largaos de aquí=

En ese momento lo recordé todo, absolutamente todo, incluso el beso que me dio mi otra yo.

Void fue a coger a Tink, pero no se dio por vencida.

"¡Si no vas a traerla, llévame con ella!"

=Cómo no... así no volverás a molestarme= y entonces, empezó a volverse transparente.

·¡NO! ¡Tink!· Void nos sacó de allí, pero Tink no dejó de desaparecer.

"Lo siento chicas, tengo que hacerlo"

·No...· siguió haciéndose transparente hasta que finalmente, desapareció, con una sonrisa en su cara ·Esto no puede estar pasando... ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?·

"Encuentra a Gliss" no entendí a qué se refería hasta que vi que estábamos en un Invierno algo diferente.

·¿Estamos en el otro universo?· "¿Gliss?"

"Sí, puedes hablar con ella mentalmente, tenemos que hablar con ella así que dime dónde está"

" _¿Quién eres?"_ «Soy tú… sé que te sonará de lo más extraño, pero soy tú misma, hablándote desde otro universo» " _Gliss..._ " «¿Dónde estás?» _"En casa"_

·Mi otra yo dice que está en su casa·

"Bien, vamos"

" _¿Vas a venir?_ " "Sí, estamos en camino. Deja que te cuente un poco la situación..."


	5. El final del principio

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Un deseo**

Capítulo 5: El final del principio.

* * *

 **[Cram]**

Volví a pensar en ese universo desordenado. Podría cumplir los deseos de todas ellas, devolver a Fawn a la vida, hacer reaparecer a las hermanas y por qué no, hacer que dejaran de ser estrellas fugaces en el otro universo, pero ¿de qué serviría? Yo seguiría siendo el mismo, no cambiaría nada, seguiría solo.

Eso me dio que pensar, tanto poder entre mis manos y sin saber qué hacer con él para matar el tiempo. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para transformarlo todo, para ponerme a otro nivel, para sentirme vivo de nuevo.

En medio de mis pensamientos, las hadas volvieron a irrumpir en mi mente. Ésta vez, las dos Gliss y Void. Nada nuevo, nada impredecible. Las eché sin mucho esfuerzo y seguí pensando en qué hacer.

Sólo fui capaz de encontrar una solución, una salida, una forma de hacer de esta forma de vida, algo más emocionante, que haría perder mis poderes para siempre. Era algo que no podía tomarme a la ligera, pero en el fondo quería hacerlo, lo deseaba, quería un mundo en el que yo fuera partícipe de una historia no escrita, protagonista de mi propio ser, con inicio pero sin final. Pensé en qué hacer antes de dar ese gran paso, y poco después, me puse a poner un poco de orden.

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

Estaba con mi otra yo y Void, en busca del apoyo de las demás hadas legendarias para encontrar una solución, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, aparecí en el lado cálido, en Otoño para ser exacta. «¿Qué ha pasado?»

Estuve parada, dando vueltas sobre mí misma, intentando comprender la situación, cuando Spike me encontró.

"¡Gliss!" parecía que me estaba buscando "No te vayas tan rápido, casi me pierdo"

·¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y Void?· su cara extrañada me confundió aún más.

"¿Void? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es otro de tus juegos?" «No puede ser» Si ella no sabía quién era, significaba que o había perdido la memoria, o habíamos vuelto a viajar en el tiempo, pero en ese caso tendría que haber perdido la memoria también. ¿Por qué lo recordaba todo?

Volé rápidamente hacia casa de Fawn para confirmarlo. Llegando, me la encontré y me persiguió al ignorarla.

"¡Espera Gliss!" entré en su casa antes de que pudiera evitarlo y allí estaba, el bebé halcón.

·Eso significa que volvemos a estar como antes…·

"Oh no… Vale, deja que te lo explique, es inofensiva aunq-"  
·Hanna… Tengo que ir a Invierno·

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre? O-oye espera" salí volando, cruzándome con Spike y crucé la frontera directa a casa de Tink y Peri. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieran las dos, sanas y salvas, que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad y que todo hubiera terminado.

Entré en su casa sin pensarlo dos veces y las sorprendí en su cama, medio desnudas.

·Qué alivio…·

"¡E-eh! ¡Sal de aquí!" Tink me lanzó la almohada y fui al comedor ya más tranquila. «Bien… parece que todo está bien. Tiene que haber sido obra de Cram, pero ¿por qué lo ha hecho? Después de hablar con él parecía que no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad, ¿y por qué habrá mantenido mis recuerdos? Hay algo que no me encaja en todo esto»

Salí de su casa y volví al lado cálido para asegurarme de que Fawn estaba bien, de que ningún halcón se la llevara y de paso, para hablar con Spike de todo. Después, tendría que encontrar a Void.

Cuando llegué al Otoño, un gran número de hadas de los animales y algún que otro scout se empezaban a dispersar, y Spike me localizó.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Te has perdido la partida del halcón de Fawn"

·¿Fawn está bien?·

"Bueno, un poco desanimada y tal, ¿por?" suspiré de alivio, y le hice una pregunta.

·Oye, ¿sabes algo de hadas legendarias?· frunció el ceño y decidí no contarle nada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

·Mejor que nunca. ¿Qué te parece si cortamos con nuestra relación una temporada? Sé que suena un poco repentino y quizás no será fácil para ti pero, necesito un poco de libertad, ya me conoces. Gracias por ayudarme en los momentos difíciles, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti· le di un beso rápido, atontándola, dejándola sin palabras ·No me odies por esto·

Me fui, volé con todas mis fuerzas, y llegué a la cueva de Void en un tiempo récord. Aleteé lentamente hasta llegar al final, donde descansaba su solitaria cama. «¿Dónde estás?»

·¿Void?· apareció de repente delante de mis narices, pero no llegó a sorprenderme.

"Era más divertido cuando te asustabas…"

·Llévame al otro universo· dije con determinación.

"Así que tú también lo recuerdas todo… perfecto, espera aquí" desapareció y me pregunté quién más habría elegido Cram para mantener los recuerdos.

Tras dos minutos esperando en la cama, apareció junto a Gliss. Me levanté de golpe y nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada.

" _Así que tú tampoco has perdido la memoria…_ " la abracé y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la habitación de mi casa con ellas dos.

"Pues parece que Cram no está, quise hablar con él para aclarar lo ocurrido pero no hay nadie, es muy extraño"

·Vaya… ¿Entonces no habrán más desapariciones?·

"Espero que no"

"¿Entonces podremos estar juntas?" su sonrisa me calmaba el corazón.

"Supongo que sí" la volví a abrazar contenta por como habían terminado las cosas "Iré a ver que todo está correcto en los demás sitios. Os iré informando" y desapareció.

·No me lo puedo creer·

"Pues créetelo, voy a quedarme contigo"

·¿Y si no quiero?· pregunté con un tono desafiante.

"Querrás" acercó sus labios y nos dejamos caer en un beso de infinita dulzura.

* * *

 **[Lila]**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba rodeada de hadas que se acumulaban a lo largo de las ramas del árbol en el que me encontraba. Me miré las manos, y mi ropa, un vestido blanco de diente de león que sólo llevaba yo. Todos estaban encantados mirándome entre murmureos.

"Bienvenida a Pixie Hollow querida" me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una preciosa hada de alas doradas y un vestido brillante que conjuntaba con su dulce voz.

·H-hola· me ofreció su mano y me levanté, para posteriormente desplegar mis alas y ponerme a volar con su ayuda ·Waoh…·

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos" dijo casi susurrándome, sacándome una sonrisa "¡Dad la bienvenida a Lila!" todos se pusieron a aplaudir, y siguieron viniendo hadas de todos los sitios.

Entonces, empezaron a aparecer unos setos y vestidos de todos los colores fueron viniendo para dejar encima un símbolo.

"Es el momento de escoger tu talento…"

·¿Mi talento?· eché un vistazo rápido volteándome sobre mí misma hasta que vi un martillo que me hipnotizó. Di unos pasos para acercarme y empezó a brillar, mis alas empezaron a brillar, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien. El martillo levitó como si lo controlara con mi mente y cuando lo cogí, sentí una enorme cantidad de sensaciones, como si me diera fuerza y poder. Fue extraordinario.

Cuando fui consciente de mi entorno, vi que todas estaban tan o más sorprendidas que yo, y entonces apareció un hada, bastante mayor que las demás, con un vestido verde seguida por dos duendes de lo más extraños.

"Por todos los engranajes, ¡ha nacido otra Tinkerbell!" me arrebató el martillo y me cogió de la mano para llevarme con ella volando. Estaba un poco desorientada pero todos parecían muy contentos, por lo que me dejé llevar.

Me explicaron cuatro cosas básicas de los sitios por donde pasábamos hasta que llegamos a un tal refugio de los tintineadores donde había todo tipo de máquinas interesantes que captaban mi atención.

"…y ésta de aquí es tu casa, tómate el tiempo que necesites para cambiarte y adaptarte a tu nuevo hogar. Estaremos en el taller de ahí esperándote"

·Gracias…· la casa, en lo alto de una rama que debía de ser del gran árbol de donde nací, tenía una forma muy interesante, como si fuera un enorme recipiente para poner líquido, y estaba lleno de detalles hechos con flores y ramas de todos los colores. Una vez dentro, me sentí mucho más tranquila. Me dejaron sola y me puse a investigar el interior poco a poco.

La ventana tenía unas vistas generales de la Primavera, donde veía el movimiento de los tintineadores y las hadas de jardín. A la derecha, tenía una cama en forma de concha con un pétalo como manta que al tocarlo me sorprendió de lo suave que era. Abrí el armario que había y mis ojos se maravillaron al ver la docena de vestidos de todo tipo que había, vestidos, abrigos, camisetas además de botas y guantes, todo muy bonito y bien cuidado.

Decidí ponerme a escoger ropa después de terminar con la casa, y abrí uno por uno los cajones vacíos que había justo al lado. Luego, un baúl lleno de cachivaches y herramientas extrañas, y finalmente, una mesa sencilla con hojas y tinta para escribir. Abrí el último cajón que había en el escritorio y encontré un grande y pesado libro tan grande como el cajón. Pensé que sería un manual o algo parecido hasta que leí que en la portada ponía: _El hilo entre el odio y el amor. Por Tinkerbell y Periwinkle._ Era la segunda o quizás tercera vez que se me presentaba ese nombre, Tinkerbell. Me pregunté quién podría ser y mi curiosidad me hizo empezar a leer ese libro, o más bien, esa historia.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
